


a hairy situation (oneshot)

by killmycharacters1by1



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, i don’t know, i’m not a funny person who hides things in the tags, just two quarantined boyfriends having some fun, seriously that’s it, what else do i add here, why are you reading the tags go read my fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmycharacters1by1/pseuds/killmycharacters1by1
Summary: After the fiasco that was “Trying To Cut My Own Hair”, Dan is reluctant to let Phil cut her hair. (short oneshot)
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	a hairy situation (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! v here :] i wrote this oneshot pretty quickly, just because i had inspiration from dan’s most recent post on his story. i use she/her and he/him pronouns for dan here btw !! i hope u enjoy :D
> 
> (btw if there are typos just leave a comment or dm me and tell me where :] )

"I can't believe I'm doing this."  
Dan was sitting in the office chair, a towel over his shoulders. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.  
Phil laughed mischievously, brandishing a pair of scissors. His time had finally come!  
After the absolute catastrophe that had been the "Trying To Cut My Own Hair" video, Dan had been reluctant - okay, she had been downright terrified - to let Phil cut his hair. After all, he had been the one who ended up saving Phil's quiff from its near-death experience. But when his hair reached his shoulders, Dan knew it was finally time to let his fears go. She was saying goodbye to her mullet - and probably the rest of her hair.

 _Snip!_  
Dan shrieked as Phil cut the first strand of his hair. "I swear to God... if you mess this up-"  
Phil sighed. "I'm not going to mess it up! I've had practice and- oops!"  
"OOPS?!? WHAT OOPS!‽?"  
"Nothing!!" Phil said. "I swear, I didn't do anything! Let me just- fix this..."  
Dan sighed and tried to recall his happy place. "I'm in _Final Fantasy VII_ , I'm in _Final Fantasy VII_ , I'm in _Final Fantasy VII_ -"  
Dan could hear the eye roll in Phil's voice. "You know, I'm not going to cut off all of your hair. It's a trim!"  
"I'm more worried about you cutting off my ears!" Dan cocked his head, and Phil shrieked. "DON'T MOVE! I almost stabbed you in the head!"  
Dan gave Phil the best death stare he could give to someone standing behind her. "I figured you'd do that no matter how still I was," she shot back. 

_Snip! Snip!_  
Phil brandished the scissors with almost murderous intent. As the misadventure continued, Dan found herself thinking that Phil was actually... kind of good? But he still stiffened when the scissors came near his neck.  
"I'm not going to cut you!" Phil said. " Calm down-"  
Dan's shriek echoed through the apartment. "OUCH!!"  
Standing behind Dan, Phil shrugged his shoulders. "Oops?"  
"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!!" Dan accused. "I LOST BLOOD!!"  
Calm down!" Phil laughed. "It's barely a scrape. I'll grab you a bandaid."  
Dan was beginning to calm down. "Do you think the neighbours heard me?" he asked, his eyes widening.  
"I think _Canada_ heard you. Are you gonna let me finish cutting your hair?"  
Dan sighed and pulled out her phone. "Fine, but I'm telling everyone about this! Your act of violence cannot go unpunished."  
"Oh, shut up!" said Phil affectionately. He pulled out a mirror. "Here, take a look at your so-called 'disaster haircut'"  
Dan cocked his head and looked at his hair. "It's not half-bad!"  
Phil stared at him for a second, then began to wildly mess up Dan's hair.  
"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!!?" bellowed Dan, distraught and defeated.  
"Your critique of my hairstyling work was not acceptable. TO THE DUNGEON!" Phil bellowed triumphantly.  
Hey, Sir Philip! Can I take my video now?" asked Dan, swatting at Phil's arms.  
"Fine, but tell them how good my work was!"  
Dan sighed and pressed the record button. "Hi there!"


End file.
